A Beautiful Mind
by Potter's Angle
Summary: Julia is going to tell her life story to the world! It includes Hp in the third or fourth chapters read it! lol
1. Chapter 1

A beautiful mind

Julia only being nine, returned from school that day.

"how was school Hun?" her mother asked her

"Awful" she replied heavily, a tear sliding down her cheek.

You see Julia was hated at school, she didn't have any friends. Her parents, however said that all of her friends were here at home. That made her feel even worse, but her parents didn't know that of coarse. Her mother was a distant relative of the Potter family. Her father, he came from a closely nit family in Greece.

That day her father had lost his muggle lawyer job, his clients had said that he would badger them with a "stick" when he got mad. This "stick" of coarse was his wand that he'd had scene he was eleven. His boss fired him.

Julia thought that it was quite funny that her father hit people with a "stick". She laughed herself silly. Her dad just scowled. Her mother was amused when he told her about what happened. Then, she scowled when he said " I don't know why you insist on laughing, I just got fired!" He yelled the last bit from the top of the stairs. Then locked himself in his and her mother's room for the rest of the day. 

Her mother baked chocolate chip cookies, this was a way of relieving stress, she told Julia. After the cookies were done baking, the pair headed to the grocery store to stock up on supplies. When they pulled into their drive way, her father was waiting at the door. They looked at each other nervously at each other. They got out of the car, grabbed the bags of groceries, and proceeded up the side walk. When her and her mom got to the door, her father said

" I have some upsetting news." Her mother glared at him, while Julia just looked into his cold brown eyes.

" Why don't we go inside," felling the neighbors' eyes on her and her daughter.

"Fine" he Glared back

Something about Julia's family was that everyone scowled a lot. They also had very strong likes and dislikes, which sometimes got in the way. Julia and her mom went straight to the kitchen and started to put the piles of food away

"Well are you going to tell us what the 'upsetting' news is?" her mother inquired.

" We…." a slight pause looking worried at what the reaction would be "we.. Are moving back to the states so that I can continue to provide for my family the best way I know how."

They looked stunned. Julia was the first to say something. "oh… my…. Goodness." She was so happy. She remembered going to America. She was eight, they went to see family. She hated her aunt Amilia, but loved her uncle Jim. Jim would take her to get ice cream and he would buy her little trinkets. She loved him so much. It would be awesome for her back in to the states, she couldn't wait to see him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, Julia had school. Thank god it was a Friday. She had only one more week left in that horrid school. She got up at seven as she always did. She got the coco puffs down from the top pantry shelf and the milk out of the fridge. She ate her cereal in peace, while she finished her math homework. She went up and showered quickly, not wanting her parents to have to take cold showers. She wore her school colors- Fridays were school spirit days. She wore a purple shirt and short brown skirt and white sneakers. She grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"oy, where's my hug girly?" her dad shouted. She raced back up the stairs, gave him a quick hug and her mum a quick peck on the cheek and ran out the door.

Once on the mile walk to school she turned on her cassette player. She loved listening to Johnny Cash. His voice was so nice. Her dad had got her the set for her birthday. She had already completed half a mile, when she saw her friend, Abby. Abby had been her friend cense kindergarten. Abby had blond hair, light green eyes, and was tall for her age.

Abby had defended Julia many times against the school bullies. Robert was the meanest of all the bullies, the leader, and the tallest. He had a very gruff always on his face. The only person that Robert was afraid of was Abby. It was kind of weird, because she was blond for one thing. But that wasn't what was the weird part all she had to do was give him a look that said "Don't you dare," and he wouldn't bother them.

Abby and Julia finally got to St. Margarita's school, they were tired all ready.

"That mile every morning is going to kill me someday.!" Abby exclaimed. I nodded. We went into our class room, which was shared with 16 other students. Mary, the teacher was already at her desk. Demanding homework from last night.

"Sorry it's a little messy." Abby replied. Mary looked happy, that at least they did their homework every night.

"Of coarse," she thought "Miss Dalton's homework was always neat and there were always cute little doodles in the corner of the paper." Mary knew that Julia had a lot of troubles with the bullies, but all she could do was watch over here. Her parents ordered body guards last year, because she had been to terrified to go to school.

"Man that's really sad, when your child needs body guards and she's only eight." That was what her dad had thought when he couldn't believe her stories.

Skipping ahead two years…

They ended up in New York. The shopping capital. Julia had just had her eleventh birthday. Her mum and her flew down to NYC to go school shopping, however they were going to be surprised when they got home with all the nice clothes. 

They spent most of the day there, and then they traveled to the out skirts where her uncle Jim lived (he had split up with Amelia, because she was such a twit).

"Julia!" he practically jumped on her " Oh my gosh you've grown into a very nice women, look at you".

He kept on saying things to that extent whenever she walked into the room.

"So, my dear have you got any interesting mail lately?" he asked curiously. " No why did you send me something?" She looked confused. "Nope I didn't, but It will be very important when ou get it I'm sure" he said with a wink.

"well, Jim we should probably go, thank you for having us over on such short notice."

"Any time, any time at all" he said. He gave Julia a big bear hug, and she returned it to the fullest of her abilities.

They traveled back to their four bed room house, in the suburbs. Why they were traveling from London to the states, her mother had found out that they were expecting, and not just on but two! Twins! Julia was so excited. Her mother was getting really big and she was only four months along. Julia was very educated on the subject. She went to the library every chance she got, and read about the baby's. She loved it here in the states, but she missed Abby terribly. Her mom promised that she could go see Abby next year when the twins were almost one. They were a mile away, and it was such a beautiful neighborhood, that their house was located in. Her dad had done a very good job getting them her mom's dream house. 

The taxi pulled into the drive and dad was standing in the enclosed porch smiling. He ran out to the car paid the man a 50. Wow big tip! Her dad smiled like he was going to be sharing a big secret. He ran to the back of the car and grabbed all of their bags, and helped Rose, Julia's mom into the house. He hurried Julia in and told them to sit on the couch. He still had something in his back pocket and he was extremely happy.

"Dad, what are you smiling about?" she asked curiously 


End file.
